The Queens Unexpected Fear
by Kiki the storyteller
Summary: Just a one shot off a prompt I saw on Twittter :) Regina sees a bug in her and Robins bedroom and screams for him. hope you all enjoy


I saw this prompt on twitter and I couldn't resist!

 _Regina screaming for Robin because she saw a bug in their bed room._

Hope you all enjoy!

Love Kiki

…

Robin was down stairs watching TV while waiting for Regina to join him. She had just come home from work and she wanted to cuddle on the sofa with him so she went upstairs to shower and change into something more comfortable. The boys were having a sleepover at the Charmings so they had the house to themselves.

It was just getting to the good bit in his show when he heard a scream from upstairs. "REGINA!" Robin called out as he sprinted up the stairs also tripping on a couple of steps on the way up. When he reached the top of the stairs he headed straight to the room he shared with the love of his life.

When he finally burst into the bedroom he saw Regina covered only in a towel standing screaming on the bed. He jumped up onto the bed and held her close "Regina what is it!?" she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes "there was a spider!" Robin had to hold his laughter like _seriously the Great and Powerful Evil Queen is scared of a little spider!_

"A spider?" she nodded and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Robin started to try and move her off on the bed but when she noticed what he was doing she started to resist.

"Robin! What are you doing!? There's a spider somewhere down there!" she broke out of his embrace and he fell off the bed with a thud. "Oh Robin! Are you ok?!" she still wasn't leaving the bed, she was crouched on the edge of the bed consoling him from afar.

"Ok if I catch it will that make you come down?" A bright smile spread across her face "Yes!" Robin then started to search for the spider. "AH HAH!" he then hit it and scooped it up into his hand "There dead! Come down now please"

"Let me see it" she said "What! No I thought you were scared of it!" she rolled her eyes "To make sure you aren't lying" Robin walked over and quickly open and closed his hand "There you saw it!" she then grabbed his and pried it open to see a big piece of black fluff. She looked up to see his guilty face.

"Regina get down off the bed. It's just a tiny bug" he groaned she looked at him horrified "It was huge Robin!" he let out a low chuckle "So what are you going to do? Just wait here until it's gone?" she narrowed her eyes at him "that's exactly what I'm going to do" Robin let out a sigh "just get down" Regina just simply countered with a simple "No"

"But it's just a spider!" Regina glared at him "If you're not going to help me then you can leave." Robin huffed and stormed out of the room. He walked around the corner and lent against the wall. He started to count down from five and when he got to zero he heard "ROBIN PLEASE HELP ME!"

When Robin walked back into the room and he could she was starting to get cold because he could see she was shivering "Regina your cold now come down" he could see she was still not going to move so he walked over to her side of the wardrobe and picked out some of her clothes. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Robin! What are you doing?!" he picked her up into his arms and ran out of the room. He ran into one of bathrooms in the hall way and set her down. "There we are out of the room" Regina got changed quickly into her soft sweater and sweatpants something everyone in Storybrooke never thought she would ever own.

Regina and Robin then walked down stairs together to the living room. Robin lay down on his back on the sofa and Regina quickly lay down with him. Regina turned her head to look up at her love "thank you, you're my knight in shining armour" she placed a soft kiss on his lips and burrowed down deeper into the warmth his body provided. She then started to hear him chuckle a little

"What?" he looked at her "the evil queen is terrified of spiders!" she slapped his chest "Oh shush! You better not tell anyone it will ruin my reputation" they watched a movie and snacked on any food they could get their hands on. Eventually it was time to go to bed and Regina was refusing to sleep in their room in case the spider was still there. So they both spent the night sleeping on the sofa.

…

 _Morning_

Emma dropped off the two boys early in the morning. As the boy ran into their home searching for their parents they ran into the living room where they were surprised their parents asleep on the sofa. "Mommy? Papa?" the adults started to stir Roland then climbed up onto the sofa and sat on his father's chest "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Papa why are you and mommy sleeping on the sofa?" Robin was about to tell them the real reason but as soon as he opened his mouth Regina clamped her hand down on top of it. "Not a word Locksley"

 _THE END_

…

I hope you enjoyed my story! I'm sorry if the ending isn't very good I'm not too good at those. :/


End file.
